Such a solar module is known from document AT 509 886 B1 and has the advantage that the sensitive solar panels can be accommodated in a space-saving manner in the folded first position in a protective housing, in which they are protected from damages during the night or at bad weather, e.g., storm, lightning, hail, or strong rain, and can provide a maximum receiving surface for sunlight in the fanned-out second position.
For the fanning-out about said common axis, it is known from said document, e.g., to only drive the topmost or lowest solar panel of the stack of panels, wherein each solar panel drags the solar panel lying below it or above it via catches. With the known construction, dragging hooks or dragging strips are provided, which run across the whole length of the solar panel along its longitudinal edge.